mmaicfandomcom-20200214-history
Javier Vasquez
"Although everyone thinks Dos Santos is going to win, I think Cain will put on a furious pace and gas Dos Santos out with active footwork and aggressive striking. He will mix up his wrestling and striking to earn a hard-fought five-round decision. He will be threatened throughout the fight, but his heart and conditioning will be the difference to earn him the decision." - Vazquez on the Cain-JDS heavyweight title fight "I’ll be rooting for Ortiz; would love for him to make a comeback. I’ll pick Ortiz by razor-close decision." - Javier on the Evans-Ortiz rematch. "I’m rooting for the Iceman on this one, but “Ace” will present several problems. Franklin has very good standup and footwork that could cause Liddell some problems and could possibly prevent Liddell from landing big shots. Liddell’s game plan should be to cut the ring off and throw combinations at Franklin. Franklin, on the other hand, had better be on his horse and use his superior footwork to outlast Liddell. I think the Iceman wins a close, competitive decision over Ace." - Javier on Chuck-Rich. "I think either guy can win this fight, but who can implement their game plan best? In order for Rashad to win, he should take Quinton down and ground-n-pound him until the referee stops the fight. He should focus on control and positioning first because Quinton will be looking to get back to his feet. Quinton looked susceptible on his back in the Forrest Griffin fight, where he was taken down and dominated on the ground in the second round. The problem for Rashad is that Quinton is very tough to take down, so he must use his much improved standup to set up the takedowns. For Quinton the strategy is pretty straightforward: use his superior boxing skill to beat Rashad up on the feet and use his excellent takedown defense to keep the fight standing and wear Rashad out in the clinch. I think Quinton Jackson wins via KO/TKO in round three as he connects and flurries on a fatigued Rashad Evans." - Javier on the Rampage-Rashad fight. "Fitch all the way. I’m a B.J. fan, but I think Fitch grinds him out over three rounds. If B.J. can catch him early and KO him, I would be surprised since no one had been able to do this yet. Fitch wins 29-28, winning rounds two and three." - Javier on BJ-Fitch. "Frankie is one of my favorite fighters: quick, accurate boxing, great scrambling ability and very tough. Gray is tough as nails. He is big, strong and aggressive. One thing bothers me: Maynard had Edgar as hurt as you can have someone and could not put him away. I’m not saying that the same thing could not happen again because Maynard has very good boxing ability, but I believe that Edgar has learned from his mistakes. Edgar will use great footwork and superior head movement to not get caught again. Edgar will outlast Maynard to win a close and competitive five-round decision." - Javier on the third Edgar-Maynard bout. "This should be a great fight. Standing, B.J. should be a more powerful striker, but Diaz will be throwing punches in bunches. Diaz will have a significant conditioning edge, and they should be very equal on the ground. B.J. does have slightly better wrestling. One strategy B.J. could follow is to take Diaz down and hold him down on the ground. I doubt that Diaz will be trying to get back to his feet because he is so comfortable off of his back. This could cost him rounds, as I don’t think he will be able to submit Penn from his back. The likely outcome of this fight will be that both fighters will stand and bang. I think Diaz will outlast Penn in the standup and should record a TKO late in the third round after a tough and bloody bout."" - Javier on the BJ-Diaz fight.